<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll wear your numbers. by tejiisan234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322099">I’ll wear your numbers.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejiisan234/pseuds/tejiisan234'>tejiisan234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, One Shot, Other, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, gender-neutral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:56:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejiisan234/pseuds/tejiisan234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s cold, and you have the best boyfriend ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll wear your numbers.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter is coming fast as if each day that goes by is competing to be the coldest yet. You’ve been checking the weather every time you go out now, and layering up around the house. Being a broke college student, you can’t afford your heating bills to go up too much.</p><p>Today is especially cold, and it also happens to be laundry day. Bokuto’s turn.</p><p>Laundry day in your shared household usually means one thing—all your favorite article of clothing is in the wash and you won’t see it until the end of the day. Usually, you’re very careful about what you toss in the hamper when laundry day is around the corner. You try to keep one or two of your favorite hoodies and sweats to lounge in, but with the past week full of nothing but exams, it had slipped your mind, and now you’re paying the price as you sit in one of your old pajama pants and sleeping shirts on the laundry room floor waiting for the first cycle of clothes to finish in the wash.</p><p><em>Well, it’s not so bad,</em> you think to yourself, snuggling closer into your boyfriend’s chest. Like you, Bokuto’s also sitting on the floor, and as per your ritual, pressed up against your back, arms around your waist, and long legs lined up against yours while his chin perched on the crown of your head.</p><p>“Cold?” he asks upon feeling you move.</p><p>“A little,” you say. “We are sitting on tiles and these pants have a hole on the ass.”</p><p>Bokuto sputters out a laugh. “That is unfortunate. I’d lend you one of mine, but...”</p><p>But all of his clothes are due to be washed as well. Especially the ones you’ve swindled from him. You make a mental note to get more lounge clothes for Bokuto because the man has always had a small wardrobe and most of them are his practice clothes.</p><p>“It’s fine,” you pat his arms, “as long as you stay right here, I’ll be a-okay.”</p><p>“Roger that,” he says, grinning out of your peripheral. Then he goes, “oh.”</p><p>“Oh?” you repeat before he’s suddenly shifting behind you, unwrapping his arms and standing. “Woah, woah. I just said stay here! Where are you going?”</p><p>“Gimme a sec!” he tosses over his shoulder as he ran out of the small room and into the hall towards your shared room.</p><p>A chill runs down your body, leaving goosebumps in its wake. A second later, Bokuto is running back, sliding on his socks across the wooden floor as he skids to a halt outside the laundry room, catching himself on the frame with a wide grin.</p><p>You raise a brow at him, quietly demanding what he thought was so important to leave you to fend off the cold on your own.</p><p>“Close your eyes,” he says, one arm held behind his back.</p><p>Only slightly pouting, you do as told and not even a second later, something drops over head. Something quiet heavy but very much cloth. </p><p>“What–” You open your eyes to find Bokuto’s varsity jacket in your face and pull it off your head. You hold the jacket up by the shoulders, gaze tracing across the fabric before turning to look at your boyfriend who stood over you, hands on his hips and beaming with pride. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Of course! Put it on.”</p><p>Giddy, you slip on the jacket. Since you didn’t meet until you were in college, you didn’t get the chance to wear Bokuto’s high school jacket and it never really felt right to ask him if you could wear his college-issued one when he always plays in front of cameras these days.</p><p>You giggle when your hands doesn’t even come out of the sleeves and flap them up at your boyfriend. “I love this! Thank you!”</p><p>Bokuto’s staring at you.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>He blinks.</p><p>“Don’t I look cute in this?”</p><p>He blinks again, then his cheeks turn a startling shade of red. You barely had a chance to appreciate the sight before he...deflates, long legs folding under him until he’s curled up and his face is hidden behind his crossed arms. “Ahhhhhh...of course you are.”</p><p>You feel your own cheeks go hot. You were very much joking about the cute thing. You weren’t expecting this from him.</p><p>Then he’s peeking up at you, bottom half of his face still hidden but words very clear as he says, “You’re so cute I could absolutely <em>devour</em> you. I should’ve made you wear my jacket sooner.”</p><p>“Oh...” Your heart’s fluttering and you really don’t know what to say.</p><p>Thankfully, Bokuto doesn’t seem to expect you to answer as he leans forward, cheeks still ruddy, and pecks at your lips. A quick one and done, before he comes back for more, and more, and more and you finally keep him there with a firm grip at the back of his neck through the sleeves of his varsity jacket.</p><p>Needless to say, Bokuto found a fast way to warm you up that afternoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to write Bokuto fluff. I love him so much😭</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>